The resonator fiber optic gyroscope (RFOG) is a promising contender for next generation navigation gyroscope. It has the potential to provide a navigation grade solution with the combination of low cost, small package size and weight. The RFOG uses at least two laser beams, at least one propagates around a resonator coil in the clockwise (CW) direction and the other in the counter-clockwise (CCW) direction. The RFOG can be operated under open loop and close loop configuration. One of the major issues with the RFOG is the bias instability which indicates some non-zero rate output even when the gyro is not under rotation. Under both open loop and close loop conditions, the gyro bias is affected by the intensity of the light circling inside of the gyro resonator coil. Optical intensity variations cause the instability in the indicated gyro rotation rate, thus are errors in its output, due to either Kerr effect or intensity-dependent bias offsets. The latter are due to intensity-dependent bias offsets in which the light waves in the resonator are not strictly locked to the center of the fiber resonator's resonance. When the intensity changes, these bias errors change their magnitude, thus giving rise to bias instability. The RFOG sensing resonator coil has a nonlinear response to the intensity of optical beams that propagate inside the coil arising from the optical Kerr Effect. The optical Kerr Effect is an intensity-dependent change in the refractive index of the fiber, which can shift the resonance frequency of the resonator in each direction.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for an Intensity Stabilized Resonator Fiber Optic Gyroscope.